ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miclas
is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episodes 3 and 25, "The Secret of the Lake" and "Showdown at 140 Degrees Below Zero" (respectively). He is also one of Dan's 3 Capsule Monsters. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' to be added 'Heisei Ultraseven' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Miclas reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/mikras.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Miclas's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" Out of gratitude for being freed from Armored Darkness, Ultraseven presented his Miclas to Rei as a 3rd monster to use in battle. Unlike with his own master, when under Rei's control, Miclas was initially shown to be very cowardly when he struggled in battle against a reiblood Alien Guts and his Kelbeam. However after a brief pep-talk by Rei, Miclas managed to pull himself together and ultimately came out victorious after tying up Kelbeam by his own tail and bludgeoning him with punches until he knocked the monster back onto his master, crushing and killing Alien Guts. Later, Miclas would be summoned along with Gomora and Litra to battle against Commander Harlen and her army of King Joe Blacks, However despite Rei's monsters' efforts, the onslaught from the neverending King Joe Black army quickly overpowered Rei's team, and all three monsters were greatly weakened once the robots began firing on them with their cannons. Despite the odds being against them though, Miclas and the other monsters continued to hold off the King Joe Blacks just long enough for the ZAP SPACY to destroy Harlen's robot entourage with their strongest weapon: the Pedanium Launcher. During the final battle between Rei's Gomora and the Alien Reiblood-powered Armored Mefilas, Miclas was called forth by Rei to assist Gomora in fighting back against the corrupted reionyx. Despite the capsule monster's assistance though, it was not enough to stand up to Alien Reiblood's puppet, and Rei was forced to call him back after Miclas was taken out of action by an energy blast from Armored Mefilas. Finally once Rei had defeated Alien Reiblood and Planet Hammer was destroyed, Miclas bid farewell to his new friend and immediately returned into Ultraseven's care, his duty fulfilled. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' Miclas reappeared in this special animated OVA. Miclas is one of many spectators who watch Ultraman's battle against Alien Mefilas. He is seen alongside Windam and Agira. 'Kaiju Girls' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Miclas, (along with Windam and Agira) are briefly mentioned and showcased in episode 14 of Ultraman X (entitled "The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It") when Hikaru mentions them as being Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters to Daichi. Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery capsule monsters usfl.png|Miclas, alongside Agira and Windam in Ultraman Super Fighter Legend Agira ugl ultra series.png|Miclas, along with Agira and Windam in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. References Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Heisei Ultraseven Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Other Heroes Category:Allies